Half-Blooded
by GalaxyBear
Summary: Sage Chase-Jackson is on her way to Hogwarts to cause general trouble and help the Boy who Lived defeat his mortal enemy. How will they trust eachother when there are so many secrets inbetween? REWRITING IN PROCESS ON THE ACCOUNT Fictionverse17
1. Chapter 1

Fifth year at Hogwarts. Only two left after this one.  
Currently I was sitting in the cabin with my bestfriends Ron and Hermione, eating chocolate frogs and playing wizard chess with Ron while Hermione read the History of Hogwarts. We were all dressed in our robes, and had about five minutes before we were to get in our carriages and head towards Hogwarts, School of Wizardry and Magic.

The great hall, now packed with students, was filled with loud chattering. The massive oak doors opened, revealing Professor. McGonagall and a hoard of terrified eleven year-olds marching down the middle of the room.  
McGonagall opened her large parchment scroll with names and started listing:  
Fuller, Dina -Hufflepuff.  
Andrega, Haden -Ravenclaw.  
Jordan, McKenzie -Gryffindor.  
Zarev, Ruben -Slytherin.  
….. And so on.  
Dumbledore stepped towards the podium. "And then for the presentation of our two new teachers, and two new subjects. Dolores Umbrige, will be teaching you D.A.D.A this year," the whole student body focused on the fat frog in the third seat to the right of Dumbledore's grand throne, and her pastel pink made her seem like a ugly, fat, rude doll. "And then we have the youngest teacher in Hogwarts history, Zoë Jackson. She will be teaching you non-magical combat, and music," Dumbledore finished as a girl covered by a black hood walked out from the grand doors, the cloak becoming more transparent by the second, revealing a tan, honey-blonde haired, turquoise eyed angel in white nine-inch heels and a pristine white dress with lace shoulders and a trail in the back, and in the front, six inches above the knee, making her look stunning with her curly hair in a messy bun on the back of her head.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Albus," she said in a honey, sweet, warm and musical voice, smiling slightly and shaking his hand.  
"The pleasure is mine, Zoë, I've heard great things about you," he responded in his usually mischievous, mysterious tone.  
"You must be starved. Eat!" He said and sat down in his chair.

(Boring Dinner…)

"What do you think about the new teachers?" Hermione asked, once we were installed in our usual chairs in the common room. "I mean, she seems cool and all, but.." She continued oblivious to Ron's vacant look.  
"Umbridge seems like a hag," I replied, before she started to rant.  
"Let's go to bed. We'll check it out tomorrow," I told her, walking up the stairs to the dorms, Ron following, dazed, behind me.  
"Yeah, tomorrow. Breakfast." She said and went up.


	2. Arrival Of A Friend

**From now on I'm going to have multiple days in every chapter to make them longer. And This goes for the rest of the Fanfic: I don't own any characters except for my CC's.**  
 **I'm writing this on my phone, so don't expect quick updates.**

Ron and I met Hermione at breakfast. We ate our usual food as McGonagall shared out our schedules for the year.

Monday  
07:30 AM: Defense Against The dark arts, Prof. Umbridge.  
09:00 AM: Music, Prof. Jackson.  
10:30 AM: Transfiguration, Prof. McGonagall.  
12:00 PM: Lunch  
12:45 PM: Potions, Prof. Snape.  
14:15 PM: Charms, Prof. Flitwick.  
15:45 PM: Free Period.  
18:00 PM: Dinner.  
19:00 PM: Free Period.  
21:05 PM: Retreat To Dorms.

We compared schedules, and as usually, we had the exact same.  
"Everyone, to classes!" McGonagall shouted strictly, and everyone got up from their seats on the wooden benches and hurried out the grand oak doors.

(Ha! You actually thought that I would write all that shit?! From now there will be a lot of cursing, because that's how I think, in curses. Y'all know how this goes.)

When we came in, we couldn't believe our eyes.  
The whole room was in a pure, spotless white, decorated with golden music notes, the circular room had tiny windows inside the notes, letting in natural light. Greek pillars, the same color of the room with intricate, golden details supported the room.  
We could hear Zoë's six-inch ankle heels clicking on the black marble floor.

"A disco ball hanging by a thread," she sang softly while she put parchments on the chairs. "And I'd like to make myself believe that the world turns slowly. It's hard…" She seemed like she just noticed us standing awkwardly again the back wall. "Take a seat, then," she said, turning towards us.

She wore a CHB crop top, showing off her slim waist and flat, toned stomach, a leather jacket, light blue, ripped skinny jeans, showing off her unnatural curves, and her curly, blonde hair put up in a ponytail with a few strands loose, framing her small nose, wide turquoise eyes with long raven black eyelashes, perfect light pink lips and flawless skin.  
"Has anyone here, except those who grew up in a muggle family, of course, ever heard muggle music?" She asked, looking curiously at everyone.  
"No," was heard from all the purebloods.

"Does anyone know this song?" She asked as we all looked at our papers.  
Various no's was heard around the room.  
"I'll start then," she said as she connected a speaker to her phone, which had a strange triangle shape on the back.  
She started to sing as she sat down on the desk, closing her eyes, as if she was remembering something.

"Pick up the pen  
Put it on the paper  
Write on my skin  
Bring me to life

Can't start again  
There ain't no eraser

All of my flaws  
You got them so right  
Everything is blank until you draw me  
Touching on my body like you know me  
Write on me  
Color outside the lines  
Love the way you tap me up  
Baby take your time  
Write on me  
Give me some wings, I'll fly  
Love the way you tap me up  
I'll never change my mind  
Write on me, write on me  
Write on me, write on me  
(Write on me)

Write on me (write on me)  
Write on me  
Love the way you tap me up  
Write on me

You are my friend  
Straight and no chaser

Burns going down  
But it keeps me alive  
Tell me the truth  
I like the danger  
Cause in the end  
You will be mine  
Everything is gray until you draw me  
Touching on my body like you know me  
Write on me  
Color outside the lines  
Love the way you tap me up  
Baby take your time  
Write on me  
Give me some wings, I'll fly  
Love the way you tap me up

I'll never change my mind  
Write on me, write on me  
Write on me, write on me  
I could see a city sleep  
I could see an ocean wave  
Everything is changing and it's written on my face

I could see a city sleep  
I could see an ocean wave  
Everything is changing and it's written on my face  
Write on me  
Color outside the lines  
Love the way you tap me up  
Baby take your time  
Write on me  
Give me some wings, I'll fly  
Love the way you tap me up  
I'll never change my mind  
Write on me, write on me  
Write on me, write on me  
(Write on me)  
Write on me  
(Won't you write on me yeah)  
Write on me  
Love the way you tap me up  
Write on me(Write on me)  
Write on me  
Write on me"

She ended the song and looked at us, while we looked at her with awe.  
I could suddenly understand why Dumbledore wanted her as teacher. She was our age, and more enchanting than a veéla.  
She clapped her hands together, quickly catching the class's attention and snapping the out of the trance.  
"Your turn," she told us, and we all stared at her. How would we- the class who had basically never sung a note in our lives manage that?  
She started the music again and got us started.

Well, that didn't go to great.  
A few did it, but, yeah…. Us others… well, you don't wanna hear anything.  
We tried a few more times, and actually started doing decently.  
"Well," she said and sighed. "Lets take something simpler. Any ideas?"  
As usual, Hermione was the first one with her hand up.  
"Ms. Granger?"  
"Lost Boy," she said. Zoë nodded and swiped two finger in a swift movement, a silvery light sprouting from her fingers.  
"Ms. Granger," she looked at Hermione. "Care to start?"  
She pressed on something on her phone, and a new tune played from the speaker.

There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too

Zoë joined in, making the song even better.

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

[2x]  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...

The rest of the class joined un on the chorus, making it seem like we were trooping in to dreamland.

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

[2x]  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

[2x]  
Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook.  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

[2x]  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free .

"Yes, now you're getting the hang of it!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands together.  
"Five more rounds," she told us, trying to polish us in easy choir.

"Dismissed," she said, whooshing us of to transfiguration.  
"Why did you never tell us you could sing, Hermione?" Ron questioned her.  
"Never came up," She replied, and hurried of to transfiguration, leaving us alone in the hallway.  
"That was strange," he said, and we ran after her.

-Transfiguration Goes As Usual-

Lunch = Food.  
That is the way I think when it comes to lunch.  
I just grabbed the first in front of my face, and looked up at the teachers table.  
I focused on prof. Jackson, who had about ten pounds of food on her plate, along with a bunch of medications, muggle and magical, and something that looked like lemon squares.  
Madam Pomfrey looked worriedly at her: No-one that young should need so much medication.

Madam Pomfrey POV.

I looked worriedly at the young, slim woman on the other side of the table.  
She took far to many medications, and ate far to much food for her body size.  
She made a face while eating some of the medications, and swallowed the others.  
She ate her food quickly, and excused herself from the table, and strode outside. I followed her, in case she needed help.  
She limped down to the lake, and whispered something to the mist, which had mysteriously appeared seconds before.  
I disguised myself and went closer.  
"O' Fleecy, do me a solid," she said and threw the golden coin in, and dissolved in the fog. "Show me Apollo, Olympus."  
A blonde teenager appeared in the mist.  
"What's up?" He asked, without looking. "Medication is not working," she said and started to shake violently. "Shit. Get in the lake! Now Zoë!" She jumped in, blindly following his orders. "Strong enough to get to the romans? You need unicorn draught," "Can make it here. Just need to get down to hagrid's. He has some spare horns, I hope."  
The man on the other side of the picture disappeared with the swipe of a hand.  
"Poppy, help me, please," she begged me. "What do you need?" "Unicorn draught," she said quickly, before another seizure kicked in, and her muscles flexed. "You don't have it, Severus has. I know him."  
Another thing hit me. "How did you see me?" She looked at me. "Disfigurations in the landscape," she replied.  
"Take my hand," she demanded, looking seriously at me.  
I grabbed her hand, and we disappeared painfully, like I was made mist and back again.  
"Snape," She gasped at the man in front of her. "Unicorn draught!"  
He fiddled around in his special brews shelf, and found a milky white substance inside the gold tinted, clear crystal flask, carfully filled it in a syringe, and stabbed it in her thigh.  
She sunk together on the floor.  
"What?" I bent over to check on her, even though she seemed dead, she breathed fine, and her heart rate was normal.  
"She took her pills to late," Severus told me, sighing.  
"I'll have to inform Dumbledore. She needs backup." He walked out he door, his cape fluttering behind him, with an expression of steely determination on his grim face.  
I found one of the hidden entrances from the dungeons to the hospital wing, shut the curtains, and let her rest.

-Dumbledore POV-

At once Severus stormed into my office, I knew something was wrong.  
"Zoë took her medications to late," he said as my face filled with concern. "I got the unicorn draught to her in time, but I already think we should get him here."  
I grimly nodded.  
"He'll be here tomorrow morning."  
Severus turned on his heel and left the room.  
I knew there was a risk in hiring a demigod with such power and skill, and I knew there would be complications, but I never knew that she had so many traumas, scars and internal wounds that would never heal.  
I wrote a letter to this Shawn, her bestfriend, and asked him to come immediately.

-Hermione POV-

Something bothered me.  
No-one had seen prof. Jackson since lunch, when she rushed out of the great hall with madam Pomfrey hot at her heels.  
Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Snape talked together all dinner, and I wanted to know why.  
"As you may have noticed, professor Jackson is missing and have not had any classes after lunch today." The whole student body nodded in agreement. "As much as I hate to say it, she has fallen ill, and will probably not return before next week. Therefore I have contacted her friends from America, and tomorrow morning her bestfriend comes to train her up again, and take her combat classes when she's up and going again." Every single student cheered, as they would at least get the self defense classes they were hoping for.

Time skip to next breakfast.

(Still Hermione)

Right outside the doors to the great hall there stood to men.  
There was one with black, messy hair and sea green eyes, and stood at about 2.05 meters, and then there was a much younger guy, with dark brown hair, slanted dark eyes and stood at about two meters.  
"You better take good care of my daughter," the man with sea green eyes, probably Zoë's father.  
"Yeah," the Asian said.  
With one last intimidating glare he left.  
The guy walked awkwardly in to he hall, and looked very much out of place, with his tan skin, broad and muscular frame, and of course height.  
"Shawn, come up here, please," Dumbledore told him.  
Shawn walked up the three steps to the podium.  
"This is Shawn Caspersen, and will train up professor Jackson and care for her until she is back to full health."  
"Where is the infirmary?" He asked him.  
"Left, up five floors, right, right again, and left," he looked like he took mental notes of the route up.  
"Ok, see you around." He told us and ran up to the infirmary.

\- Time Skip -

As I walked past the infirmary, I could see in at Zoë, as the curtains weren't closed, and there was no wall between her bed and the window.  
Shawn sat there, stroking her hair and holding her hand, and she was only wearing a white tank top and white and blue flannel shorts.  
He seemed to ignore how woundable and innocent she looked, and focused on her face only.  
She was in a coma like condition, and her face was so adorable and soft as she laid there.  
I turned away before anyone noticed me, and continued to my original destination.

-Shawn POV-

Zoë Jackson is something unique.  
She was known for her illness, and is one of the few demigods who actually lived in the mortal world.  
She's seen so many of her friends and family die, it's not something she worries about, she's just cold, as it no longer a fear, it's a fact.  
But I still love her.  
One day after she wakes up, she's usually as weak as she was as a newborn, and after a week she takes thousands on push-ups with deadweight on top, usually me, who is two times her weight and size.  
She has about a million blessings from the gods, though.

 **Okay! I'm going to cut it there, as I'm bored of this chapter.**  
 **Songs belong to their artists.**  
 **Write on Me - Fifth Harmony**  
 **I put down this armor - I honestly can't remember. I am listening to the percabeth tribute version.**  
 **So, bye!**  
 **Adios!**  
 **You don't ever leave, do you? 'Sigh'.**


End file.
